Deck the Halls (song)
sing the song along with the rest of the Sesame Street Muppets in A Muppet Family Christmas.]] "Deck the Halls" (original English title: "Deck the Hall") is a traditional Christmas and New Year's carol. The "fa-la-la" refrains were probably originally played on the harp. The tune is Welsh dating back to the sixteenth century, and belongs to a winter carol, Nos Galan. In the eighteenth century Mozart used its tune for a violin and piano duet. The repeated "fa la la" is from medieval ballads and used in Nos Galan, the remaining lyrics are American in origin dating from the nineteenth century. Lyrics :Deck the halls with boughs of holly :Fa la la la la la la la la :'Tis the season to be jolly :Fa la la la la la la la la :Don we now a gay apparel :Fa la la la la la la la la :Troll the ancient Yuletide carol :Fa la la la la la la la la :See the blazing Yule before us :Fa la la la la la la la la :Strike the harp and join the chorus :Fa la la la la la la la la :Follow me in merry measure :Fa la la la la la la la la :While I tell of Yuletide treasure :Fa la la la la la la la la :Fast away the old year passes :Fa la la la la la la la la :Hail the new ye lads and lasses :Fa la la la la la la la la :Sing we joyous, all together :Fa la la la la la la la la :Heedless of the wind and weather :Fa la la la la la la la la Appearances in Christmas specials * Pluto's Christmas Tree - At the end of this Mickey Mouse short, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy appear outside Mickey's house, singing this song. Chip and Dale, who are watching this with Mickey, join in the song, as does Pluto. * A Special Sesame Street Christmas * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales * Yogi's First Christmas * A Chipmunk Christmas * Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs * A Muppet Family Christmas - When the Sesame Street Muppets arrive at Emily Bear's farmhouse, they sing this as the second half of their caroling medley. Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover, Kathleen the Cow (but with Gladys' voice), Ernie and Bert, Count von Count, Herry Monster, and Guy Smiley all sing an individual line, while Oscar the Grouch naturally refuses to sing his line. * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * "Ride, She Said" * Barney: Waiting for Santa * 'Tis a Gift * Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice * Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever! * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Alpha's Magical Christmas * "Doug's Christmas Story" * A Pinky and the Brain Christmas - Pinky sings this song at the beginning. * "Noel" * "A Gullah Gullah Christmas" * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * I'll Be Home For Christmas * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Barney's Christmas Star * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * "Topper" * The Polar Express * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol * A Fairly Odd Christmas * "Our Very First Christmas Show" * "A Very Tanner Christmas" * "Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen" * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular * "Pups Save Christmas" * Franklin's Magic Christmas * "The Christmas Star" Album releases Versions with the original lyrics Versions with alternate lyrics Category:Disney songs Category:Nickelodeon songs Category:Hanna-Barbera songs Category:Muppet songs Category:PBS Kids songs